


Bath Salts

by TyrofVesuvia (UnrealRomance)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath salts, Intimacy, Main Character is afab nonbinary, Nudity, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/TyrofVesuvia
Summary: A thing that popped into my head and had to be written. Might write more for this later, might not, for now it feels finished.





	Bath Salts

It was about noon when he finally decided to come back.

I’ve kept the tub warm the whole time and I know Asra will be out for a few days, so I felt no impatience for him to show up.

Still, it took him half the day, so I _do_  wonder what he was doing...

“Tyr!” he calls out from downstairs. “Are you here?”

“No, I ran off with Asra to have a magical adventure,” I reply in a loud voice.

“Downright inconsiderate of you,” I can hear the grin in his voice. He’s ascending the stairs so he gets louder as he goes on. “And here I was, looking so forward to spending the day together.”

“You mean the afternoon!” I quip with a false pout on my face, leaning back on the bed a bit and arching my back to crack my spine. “What took so long, anyway?”

I am in the  _perfect_  position, apparently.

“Well I did have to check on a few-hck,” he chokes.

And when I finally sit back up and open my eyes, it’s to see his mouth dropped open and his face quickly turning a shade of scarlet that probably shouldn’t be possible.

“Something wrong?” I ask, innocently.

“I- wh- why,” he’s turning darker as time goes on.

“Hm? Oh, I was just about to have a bath,” I say with a smile. Guileless and sweet. “I found those salts you left for me and wanted to give them a try.”

He clears his throat, a lot. “Ah, well, uh. Hm. Well, yes, that’s...that’s good. I uh, I’ll wait for- for you to-”

“Why wait?” I ask with some genuine mischief leaking into my tone and expression. “We can share, I’m not stingy.”

He makes an amused noise that is also kind of a cough, “no no, god forbid...ah. God forbid anyone call you  _stingy_.”

“So?” I ask with a tilt of my head and a blink of my eyes.

“So...? Oh!” he stares at me for a few moments more, still bright red as a cherry-- but a grin breaks over his face that is so familiar and so dear. “Of course...denying your hospitality would be... would be rude of me.”

“So rude,” I agree.

His head tilts, “Asra?”

“Out for a few days, though if you’d rather wait for him to get back...” It is so cute how flustered he gets when I suggest anything of the sort.

As I expected, he turns completely red again-- I just love how his ears and throat turn red too. His chest flushes a little as well, but that’s as far down as I’ve ever seen it go.

“Please don’t tease me about that,” he says with a laugh. “Especially not about Asra.”

“If you prefer,” I acquiesce. “Now, off.” I’m surprised. He usually just seems flustered, not bothered. Suppose I’ll have to retire that joke.

He blinks, “oh, right, yes...right.”

What follows is the most endearing thing.

Julian is always shaking when things like this happen. I asked him why once, and he got even more flustered and shook  _worse_ , so I think perhaps it’s just something he  _does_.

I didn’t ask again after that.

So he tugs at the fastens of his clothing, shucking his clothes a bit slowly and with a few seconds here and there committed to trying to still his hands-- he keeps fumbling what he’s reaching for.

I stand slowly from the bed and take the two steps to the large tub we have set up in the corner, behind a partition. It’s only high enough to hide our bodies in the event of a rude customer traipsing upstairs uninvited.

So Julian can still see me watching him with my cat-ate-the-canary smile.

He keeps glancing at me with his one good eye and swallowing roughly. He finally gets to his boots and pants and ends up almost falling over a few times.

He makes a distressed noise once he’s finished and runs his fingers through his hair, “well. Can’t imagine how that wasn’t enticing.”

He’s grinning and it’s so self-deprecating it hurts to look at.

“You’re always enticing, Julian,” I say slowly and with a desirous expression. He never really believes me, I can always see it in his face...

He chuckles and walks over to come around the other side of the partition, “me tripping over myself and struggling to remove my clothes is particularly thrilling to you?”

“I would say adorable and endearing more than ‘thrilling’ but...” I take the step over to him and plant my palms on his stomach, moving them up to his shoulders with firm pressure. Not enough to move him, just enough that he can  _feel me_  touching him. “Anytime you take your clothes off is thrilling to  _me_. Would you say _you’d_ be less thrilled if I struggled with mine?”

He’s biting his lip and his fingertips are very hesitantly tracing my hip bones. “No, no. Of, of course not. I...”

I step sideways into the tub and grasp one of his hands, tugging him after me. “Come on in...”

Every time we get into any mildly sexy, sensual or even just... _affectionate_  scenario...Julian always behaves like it’s the first and last time he will ever experience anything like it.

I love that about him. Even as it breaks my heart.

He steps into the tub with me, and while it goes up to my thighs, on him it’s just...well, it’s barely more than a puddle standing up for him, really.

It makes me grin and he answers with a grin of his own.

Going kind of still and getting that intense look in his eyes as I step into his space and curl my hands around his hips to pull him closer and closer until he’s flush with me.

His arms wrap around my shoulders as he dips lower and lower until his lips and mine are just...a hair’s breadth away.

I push up onto my tip toes to kiss him  _hard_ , he always likes it when I seem a little desperate for him-- truth be told I like it when he’s desperate for  _me_ , as well.

He presses back, making a small noise and squeezing me tighter-- always so careful not to squeeze too hard.

It’s just enough to feel like burning and I  _love_ it.

I dig my nails into his hips and rake my teeth across his bottom lip and he whines in response. “Sit...” I whisper.

He whimpers when I pull back but goes down to his knees easily, finally settling on the bottom of the tub and...the water really only reaches up to the bottom of his chest.

He’s a very large man in a very small tub-- although for anyone else this tub is downright  _luxurious_  in size...

I giggle a little as I kneel down between his legs and lean on his chest.

He leans back with a sigh and his head drops back to rest on the lip of the tub. It’s very thick so there’s a square-ish rim for him to do so with relative comfort.

“You are so very large, Julian,” I say with amusement. “This tub is enough to completely engulf  _me_  and it only gets half of  _you_.“

He chuckles and I love the way it makes his chest rise and fall under me, and how he keeps his eye closed, just grinning at the ceiling. “I believe you are the one who is very, very incredibly small.”

I hum and plant a kiss on the spot just between his breast bones. “Mmh, no...I think you are a giant.” Another kiss just above that, and another on the curve where his throat meets his chest.

He makes a sound in his throat that is almost a moan but not quite.

“So tell me...” I breathe as I press a slightly rougher and more toothy kiss to the spot on his throat right under his chin that is always so sensitive...

His hands grasp my thighs where I’ve straddled his lap and he squeezes with every nip of my teeth. And I am working my way up his jaw, so there’s a lot of nipping.

“Tell...tell you what?” his voice has become so breathy and low...

It makes me shiver.

“The Bath salts,” I clarify. “Why?”

My voice is muffled as I’m not stopping in my quest to bite, lick and suck at every bit of skin available to me and I’m now inching my way down the side of his neck.

He turns his head to make it easier for me, sighing as he turns to putty under me. “Th. They’re from, from Nevi...from home.”

I pull away with a slight smack and bury my hands in that gorgeous red mane. “And?”

He bites his lip, eye still closed-- even as I drop down to hover over his mouth with my lips parted. I know he can feel me breathing on him...

He shudders, “I...I wanted, ah...I wanted to share a little, little piece of home, with you.”

It shouldn’t be surprising that he’s so, incredibly sweet, but here I am, completely gobsmacked.

He opens his eye, because apparently I took too long to respond. “Tyr?”

I huff and it comes out slightly like laughter. “I love you, Julian.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me at TyrofVesuvia.tumblr.com or here in the comments section if you'd like!


End file.
